Charlotte
by PrxJeon
Summary: VKOOK / MINYOON / Chapter 1 / Beberapa orang memiliki kemampuan unik di dunia ini, salah satunya adalah Taehyung yang bisa merasuki tubuh orang lain. tapi apa bisa ia melawan Jungkook? Pemuda manis dengan kemampuan 'menghilang? / Remake Anime Charlotte / RATE T-M / FANTASY, COMEDY, ROMANCE, SUPRANATURAL / SCI-FI


**CHARLOTTE**

 **.**

.

 **VKOOK FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **RATE T-M**

 **.**

 **REMAKE FROM ANIME 'CHARLOTTE' with BoysLove Version**

 **.**

 **Genre : Comedy, High School!Life, Drama, Sci-fi, Supranatural**

 **.**

 **Warning BoysLove!, Typos  
**

 **.**

 **Kalimat bertanda** _ **Italic**_ **untuk monolog tokoh utama**

 **.**

.

 _Traffic Light_ menunjukkan warna merah, bunyi suara decitan gesekan berasal dari kendaraan-kendaraan yang mengerem mesin mereka. Perempatan lampu merah itu kini ramai oleh para pejalan kaki yang menyeberangi _zebra cross_. Mereka sibuk bergandengan tangan agar tidak terlepas dari hiruk pikuk keramaian masyarakat lain, ada juga yang sibuk beriringan sembari mengobrol satu sama lain. Di antara ramainya masyarakat Seoul, terdapat satu remaja tanggung yang berdiri di tengah-tengah _zebra cross_. Warna kota Seoul tampak abu-abu, namun hanya pemuda berparas tampan dengan surai cokelat ini yang memiliki warna berbeda.

 _Saat aku masih kecil, aku punya pertanyaan dalam pikiranku.  
Kenapa hanya aku sendiri dan bukan orang lain.  
Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang "Aku terlalu memikirkannya", itu kata-kata dari seorang jaman dahulu.  
Aku tak berpikir tentangku. Tapi, aku berpikir tentang orang lain.  
Mungkin, orang yang disana seperti aku juga.._

Dan mata pemuda itu yang semula berwarna cokelat kini berubah menjadi kuning menyala. Ia memasuki tubuh orang lain dengan kemampuannya. Banyak dari pejalan kaki yang ia 'rasuki' dengan 'kemampuannya'.

* * *

Charlotte  
Chapter 1 : Aku Berpikir tentang Orang Lain

* * *

 _Pikirkan tentang orang lain.  
Ketika aku melakukan itu, aku telah berubah menjadi orang lain._

Mata perempuan tua itu membulat, ia memegangi anggota tubuhnya. Ia telah berkerut... ini aneh.. wajah perempuan tua itu tampak kaget, lalu tiba-tiba perempuan tua itu tertidur. Tergantikan dengan terbukanya mata pemuda yang tersungkur di belakang perempuan itu. Ia membuka matanya, memegangi kepalanya yang tampak pusing.

 _Tapi, tidak lebih dari lima detik.  
Setelah itu aku kembali ke tubuhku sendiri.  
Namun setelah itu, tubuhku kehilangan kesadaran._

Perempuan tua tadi yang tampak dirasuki secara refleks tersadar dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan takut. Dengan kaki yang bergetar, ia mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berlari semampunya dengan ketakutan. Tak lupa teriakan ketakutannya memecah keheningan di gang jalan itu.

 _Seringkali aku mengalami pingsan setelah melakukan itu.  
Selanjutnya, aku melakukan itu pada orang yang ada disekitarku._

Mata pemuda itu menguning terang, ia tertidur telungkup dengan wajah menempel di trotoar jalanan. Ia merasuki gadis SMA. Dengan sengaja, 'gadis itu' mengintip pakaian dalamnya melalui seragam yang 'ia' kenakan.

 _Jadi, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk hal-hal mesum.  
Kebanyakan orang melakukan tindakan itu, tapi itu bisa membuatku marah.  
Sering berkelahi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, kemudian menjadi ke dirinya yang asli.  
Hal-hal semacam itu akan mendapatkan pembalasannya, karena selalu berbuat seenaknya.._

Pemuda itu mengamati gerakan tiga orang laki-laki yang tertawa puas setelah berhasil mengerjai orang lemah. Tiga pemuda diketahui bernama Jongin, Suho, Sehun. Mata pemuda itu memicing, dalam hitungan detik, ia telah merasuki salah satu lelaki yang terdapat beberapa meter di hadapannya yang bernama Jongin.

Jongin seolah terhipnotis. Ia memegang pundak Suho, kawannya, lalu menonjok Suho tepat di pipi membuat Suho tersungkur ke tanah dengan pipi yang bonyok akibat tonjokan Jongin.

"Sialan kau! apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" Sehun, kawannya yang lain membentak Jongin.

Tak lama cahaya kuning itu meredup, pertanda pemuda itu telah kembali ke tubuhnya. Sementara Sehun yang melihat Suho dipukul oleh Jongin pun dengan beringas memberikan bogem mentah yang mampu memutuskan gigi geraham Jongin.

 _Tapi, akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide, dan memanfaatkan keuntungan itu dari kemampuan khusus ini._

Saat itu ujian kelulusan yang berada di Seoul Junior High School. Suasana kelas tampak hening, mereka sibuk mengerjakan ujian dengan serius.

"Tinggal lima menit lagi" kata sang pengawas.

Namun, hanya satu pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian membuka matanya dan merasuki tubuh temannya, Kyuhyun, yang merupakan pemuda cerdas di kelasnya. 'Kyuhyun' segera melihat kertas jawabannya dan menghapal jawabannya. Kemudian pemuda itu terbangun dan segera mengisi jawabannya dari hasil contekannya. Ia juga melihat jawaban Sooyoung, Seohyun, dan beberapa murid pintar lainnya.

 _Aku bisa memanfaatkan orang-orang di kelas untuk menyontek..  
Menghafal jawaban dan mengisi jawaban di kertas ujianku setelah aku kembali ke tubuhku.  
Dan aku ulangi itu terus._

Sebulan kemudian, hasil ujian di umumkan dan di papan pengumuman telah terpasang nama-nama murid dengan hasil ujian tertinggi di sekolah. Tertera dengan jelas sebuah nama yang berada di urutan pertama.

Kim Taehyung

Pemuda jangkung itu, Taehyung, hanya memberikan senyum kecilnya melihat hasil pengumuman ujian. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia akan menjadi peringkat pertama dengan kemampuan khususnya. Ia berjalan dengan smirk andalannya, meninggalkan teman-teman yang menatapnya dengan kagum dan tidak percaya.

 _Tentu saja, aku berencana mendaftar di SMA yang sangat terkenal  
Tapi, tesnya sedikit berbeda. Aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang pintar selama ujian masuk..  
Sejak saat itu, aku telah menyelinap ke berbagai sekolah satu per satu..  
Dan berpura-pura menjadi siswa sekolahan itu._

Taehyung berjalan dengan mengendap-endap di Gangwon Junior High School. Ia mengamati siswa-siswa di sekolah tersebut. Mencari tahu siapa saja yang kira-kira akan mendaftar di SMA terkenal yang sama dengannya.

 _Untuk mengetahui murid yang pintar saat akan melakukan ujian masuk sekolah,  
dan menguping apa yang dibicarakan orang itu.  
Aku mencatat semua yang mereka bicarakan._

Tak berapa lama, ujian pun dimulai. Taehyung memasuki kelas ujiannya dengan santai dan seolah tanpa beban. Tak seperti siswa lain yang seolah stress karena ujian hari ini.

 _Aku menemukan siswa dari sekolah lain yang berlomba-lomba untuk masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku.  
Dan sempat diakui oleh sekolah elit.  
Aku pun segera memanfaatkan kemampuan khusus ku._

Pengumuman penerimaan murid baru di Seoul Senior High School pun di edarkan. Taehyung yang sudah pasti diterima hanya tersenyum senang. Pertemuan pertama siswa baru Seoul Senior High School membuat Taehyung tak sabar untuk segera memasuki sekolah barunya.

"Kalau begitu, kata sambutan dari perwakilan siswa baru. Kim Taehyung, silahkan"

"Baik" ucap Taehyung lantang dengan senyum lebar.

Banyak dari siswa-siswa yang melihat Taehyung terpesona, tak terkecuali para gadis-gadis yang melihat ketampanan Taehyung.

"Jadi dia yang dapat nilai tertinggi? Padahal penampilannya biasa saja" begitulah bisik-bisik para siswa laki-laki yang terdengar ke gendang telinga Taehyung, namun Taehyung tak memedulikannya. Ia justru memberikan senyum polosnya.

Taehyung berjalan ke atas podium dengan cengiran kotaknya. Ia memberikan smirk nya sebelum menarik napas sebentar.

"Hari ini, untuk para siswa baru, kita telah mengikuti upacara besar ini, dan kita harus berterima kasih kepadanya. Terbalut sinar mentari yang hangat di musim semi, kita semua bisa menjadi siswa di Seoul Senior High School ini".

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis yang menatap Taehyung dengan minat, tanpa menyadari temannya yang menarik seragamnya pelan.

"Hei hei" ucap temannya, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Irene, Taehyung itu tampan juga ya" ucap temannya, Joy, kepada Irene. Gadis yang daritadi terus melihat ke arah Taehyung.

"Ya. Mungkin dia cocok denganmu Joy" kata Irene bercanda.

"Malu-malu eoh? Tidak menyangkal perkataanku tadi?" Joy menggoda Irene yang tampak mengalihkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Sekali lagi.. kami berterima kasih atas segalanya" ucap Taehyung di akhir pidato nya. Ia membungkukkan badan kepada penonton dan dihadiahi tepuk tangan riuh. Tanpa menyadari senyum licik Taehyung.

Setelah penerimaan siswa baru, diadakan ujian tes bakat dari Seoul Senior High School. Dan Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya menghela napas, ia menyisir rambut dengan jarinya kecil. Sudah biasa ia mendapatkan peringkat satu.

Namun ia tak menyadari seorang pemuda yang mengamatinya dengan kamera berakurasi tinggi di sebelahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

oooOOOooo

Sore itu, Taehyung bersiap pulang jika saja smartphone nya tak bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sudah sering ia mendapatkan pesan dari para gadis yang menyukainya di sekolah barunya. Isi pesan itu meminta Taehyung untuk datang ke taman sekolah sepulang sekolah.

'hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Aku memang tampan, juga unggul di bidang akademik. Lagipula hanya aku yang menarik. Kalau begini, jelas saja gadis-gadis itu menjadikanku idola mereka' batin Taehyung.

Taehyung membawa tasnya, menghela napas sejenak, "aku jadi ingin cepat pulang", gumamnya.

Taehyung berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju ke arah taman. Disana sudah terdapat seorang gadis yang menunggunya.

"Ehm.. M-maaf oppa sudah memintamu datang. A-aku Wendy" pipi Wendy sudah tampak semerah tomat. Ia mengamati bagaimana Taehyung menatapnya dan itu membuatnya bersemu.

"Tak apa Wendy-ssi, ada perlu apa denganku?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa basa-basi.

"Uhm.. Mungkin kita hanya teman.. T-tapi, maukah oppa pergi kencan denganku?" Wendy menutup wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Membuat Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, "Um, untuk tetap menjaga peringkatku, aku harus punya cukup waktu untuk belajar dan tidur. Aku tidak memiliki harta seperti orang lain..Jadi, maaf ya Wendy-ssi"

Wendy menundukkan wajahnya kecewa, tetapi Taehyung dalam hati justru bersorak bahagia.

 _Tentu saja itu bohong.  
Bahkan belajar saja aku tidak pernah._

"Begitu ya? Baiklah. Maaf oppa sudah mengganggu waktumu" ujar Wendy. Ia segera lari dari hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung hanya diam, tak berniat mengejar Wendy.

 _Kau itu hanya gadis biasa,  
Mana mungkin aku memilihmu!  
Yang aku pilih itu...  
Primadona sekolah!_

"Jadi Irene, kemarin kau lupa acara itu?" tanya Seulgi.

Taehyung menatap Irene yang berjalan dengan membawa buku dan berbicara dengan Seulgi. Ya, Taehyung mengincar Irene yang notabene nya seorang primadona sekolah.

'Aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku' batin Taehyung semangat. Ia menyeringai menyebalkan.

 _Pasti akan ada kesempatan  
Semuanya tergantung pada kebohongan yang kubuat selama lima detik_

Taehyung menunggu di samping sekolah. Ia melihat Irene yang sedang bercengkerama dengan Seulgi. Rencananya harus berhasil.

Taehyung melihat sebuah truk yang tak begitu besar sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Itu dia" gumam Taehyung.

"karena itulah.." Dengan segera, Taehyung merasuki tubuh Seulgi yang sedang asik bercerita, dan membuat gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Irene.

"Seulgi-ya! Ada apa?" Teriak Irene. Ia kebingungan dengan sikap Seulgi.

Taehyung kemudian kembali ke tubuhnya dan sekarang merasuki tubuh supir truk itu. Membuatnya sengaja menyetir oleng agar menabrak Irene. Taehyung kembali tersadar dan segera berlari ke arah Irene yang menatap takut truk yang berjalan ke arahnya. Taehyung menarik tubuh Irene dan membuat truk itu menabrak dinding sekolah.

"Panggil polisi! Hei kalian tidak apa-apa?" Masyarakat segera mendatangi Taehyung dan Irene, beberapa mendekati sang supir yang tampaknya pingsan karena syok telah menabrak.

Taehyung segera terbangun, badannya lumayan sakit karena harus terjatuh ke jalanan. Ia segera melihat ke arah truk.

'Hampir saja, tapi sesuai rencana' pikir Taehyung.

Seulgi segera kembali dan mendekati Irene, "Irene, gwenchana? Kau tidak lecet kan? Maafkan aku" ujar Seulgi khawatir.

"Hampir saja kau tertabrak" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Untung saja ada Taehyung-ssi yang menyelamatkanmu" Seulgi menghela napasnya lega.

"Jinjjayo...?" Tanya Irene. Ia tidak bisa menyadarinya, semua terasa begitu cepat.

"Ya, sepertinya kau terkilir Irene-ssi, mau kubawa ke UKS?" Irene hanya mengangguk.

Setelah memberi perban pada kaki Irena yang terluka, Taehyung segera pulang, namun Irene memanggilnya. Mencoba menahan pemuda itu.

"Tunggu dulu, mau makan kue bersama? Kebetulan aku dan Seulgi tadi juga akan makan kue bersama. Jadi.."

Taehyung menolak halus, "Mian, aku tidak bisa, kalian berdua saja"

"Tapi tadi kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu itu.. dan, aku ingin mengajakmu mengobrol lebih lama" bela Irene.

Seulgi yang mendengar penuturan Irene, segera tersenyum licik. Ia berpura-pura mengambil smartphone nya, "yeoboseyo? Umma? Apa? Oppa pulang dari luar negeri? Ne? Umma mengajak makan? Arraa, aku pulang sekarang. Bye umma".

"Taehyung-ssi. Irene-ya, oppa ku pulang dari Amerika dan umma mengajak kami makan di restoran kelas atas. Hehe. Kalian duluan ya? Aku pulang! Byee" Seulgi lagi-lagi meninggalkan Irene dan Taehyung berdua.

'Seulgi memang bohong. Tapi tak apalah, Gamsahamnida Seulgi-ssi!' Taehyung yang mengerti kode Seulgi pun menepuk dada senang.

Dan lagi-lagi, pemuda yang sama sedang mengamati tingkah laku Taehyung, ia merekamnya dengan kamera. Ia menghela napasnya kecil.

oooOOOooo

Esoknya, Taehyung mendapat pesan dari Irene yang mengajaknya untuk makan lagi bersama. Dalam hati, Taehyung bersorak gembira hingga tanpa sadar ia tertawa lepas di kelas. Membuat anak-anak mengamatinya bingung.

"HAHAHA..HAHA..HA..HA..Ha...ha" Taehyung memegangi rambutnya frustasi, ia lepas kendali.

'Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana. Aku harus pulang sekarang' sebelum Taehyung sempat pulang, tiba-tiba sebuah pengumuman diberitakan melalui speaker di kelas.

Kim Taehyung dari kelas 1-1 Harap segera menuju ruang OSIS sekarang.

Kurang lebih tiga kali pengumuman itu diberitahukan, Taehyung segera menuju ke ruang OSIS. Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tapi sebelumnya ia memberi pesan pada Irene bahwa ia akan pulang telat dan bergegas menuju ruang OSIS.

"Aku Kang Haneul, ketua OSIS" suara berat itu menyapa telinga Taehyung.

"Ada apa? Aku membuat orang lain menungguku, kuharap kau bisa cepat" ujar Taehyung malas.

"Ini tergantung padamu. Ini adalah hasil salinan test bakatmu kemarin. Nilai sempurna.. Luar biasa" Haneul memegangi kertas itu takjub.

"Yang ada didepanmu adalah soal yang sama dengan soal kemarin. Aku mau kau mengerjakan lagi soal itu di sini. Sekarang. Karena aku mendengar bahwa kau curang selama ujian kemarin" tambah Haneul.

"huh? Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" tanya Taehyung tajam.

"Aku hanya mengujimu. Apa kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu lagi dengan nilai sempurna atau tidak"

Taehyung pun terpaksa menuruti kata sang ketua OSIS. Ia duduk di meja yang berhadapan dengan ketua OSIS. Selama beberapa menit, ia mengerjakan soal itu. Kepalanya menjadi pening.

'Sialan, kalau seperti ini terus kebohonganku akan terbongkar. Tak ada cara lain lagi' dengan geram, Taehyung merasuki tubuh Haneul yang sibuk memandangi kertas dihadapannya.

Taehyung mengira bahwa kertas yang dipegang adalah kunci jawaban.. namun dugaannya salah. Itu adalah foto wanita bugil! BRENGSEK!

'BERANINYA MEMPERMAINKANKU!' Geram 'Haneul', ia merobek kertas itu menjadi bagian kecil. Dan Taehyung kembali ke tubuhnya.

Haneul yang baru sadar apa yang terjadi tampak kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, atau kenapa ia menyobek kertas itu.

"Yang kulihat hanyalah kau yang menyobek kertas itu" ujar Taehyung.

"Sudah dapat" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda jongkok di sebelah Taehyung dengan kamera di tangan kanannya. Matanya yang bulat, hidung yang mancung, kulit semulus bayi, dan jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya membuat Taehyung terpana.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya, tapi kenapa dengan tiba-tiba sialan ini muncul di sebelahnya membuat Taehyung hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"AARRGHHH" Teriak Taehyung.

"Hai, aku Jeon Jungkook. Wakil ketua OSIS. Meskipun dari sekolah yang berbeda" Jungkook tersenyum lucu. "Terus dari tadi aku disini merekammu, apa kau bisa melihat video yang kurekam barusan?" tambah Jungkook.

Ia pun menunjukkan video dimana Taehyung sebenarnya tertidur, bukannya melihat ke ketua OSIS.

"Perhatikan di rekaman berikut. Kau tidak melihatnya ketika dia merobek kertas itu. Tapi tadi kau bilang kau melihatnya. Bukannya itu aneh? Aku juga akan menunjukkan yang lain. Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk memasuki tubuh orang lain. Dengan itu kau berbuat curang selama ujian. Benar kan?" Jungkook menjelaskan panjang lebar, membuat Taehyung tercengang.

"A-andwae! Aku punya penyakit tidur. D-dan aku tidak bisa menahannnya jadi aku tertidur!"

"Aish, kau ini merepotkan sekali hyung. Apa harus kutunjukkan yang lain?" Jungkook menutup matanya malas.

"Ayo lihat ini! Ini adalah kertas hasil kesehatanmu. Dan kulihat tidak ada riwayat penyakit apapun" Jungkook menaruh kertas itu di meja.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakanlah soal itu" pinta Jungkook. Taehyung menggeram frustasi dan membuang kertas ujiannya sembarangan.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?! Mana mungkin lah!" Teriak Taehyung, akhirnya ia berlari keluar ruangan.

Di luar ruangan, Taehyung menabrak seorang pemuda lain yang –agak- pendek, namun Taehyung acuh. Pemuda tadi hanya meliihat Taehyung sekilas, "Begitu ya.. dia telah memperkirakan akan berakhir seperti ini. Kalau begitu.. mulai saat ini adalah pekerjaanku" pemuda itu membenarkan letak kacamata nya.

Di lain tempat, Taehyung masih berlari menjauhi sekolah. Di gerbang, ia melihat Irene, dengan segera Taehyung mengajak Irene untuk berlari, namun Irene justru terjatuh, "sialan" umpat Taehyung. Taehyung meninggalkan Irene.

Pemuda tadi berjalan kaki dan melihat Irene yang terjatuh, "gwenchana?" Irene hanya mengangguk.

Pemuda itu menarik napasnya sebentar, bersiap berlari secepat angin.. dan ia berlari sangat cepat.

Taehyung mengatur napasnya. Ia berada di sekitar kios bunga. Namun tiba-tiba ia melihat bayangan hitam menuju ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat. Terlalu cepat sampai bayangan itu menabrak kios bunga yang ada disana.

Taehyung kembali berlari, "Astaga tadi itu apa?!" umpat Taehyung. Bayangan itu kembali mengejar Taehyung, dan kini menabrak tempat sampah di sebelah Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung berjengit kaget.

"ARGH" teriak Taehyung. Tanpa bisa terkendali, bayangan itu menabrak toko bangunan, menabrak sepeda-sepeda yang terparkir hingga semua seolah terbang karena ulahnya.

"APA? APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?" Taehyung berteriak frustasi dengan muka horror. Tak lupa wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat karena sibuk berlari.

Sampai akhirnya, Taehyung sampai di dekat Sungai Han. Jalannya tertatih, ia kelelahan, napasnya tak beraturan. Awalnya ia merasa aman, namun tak berapa lama ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat sebuah pemuda dengan kacamata bertengger di hidungnya. Tak lupa aura mencekam di sekitar tubuhnya dan beberapa sampah yang menyangkut di tubuhnya, dan mungkin bajunya yang sobek disana-sini.

Seperti sebuah pertempuran, pemuda itu siap berlari lagi mengejar Taehyung. Dan..

WUSH

Sangat cepat ia menerjang Taehyung, ia membawa Taehyung bahkan sampai ke atas langit. Membuat Taehyung syok berat, bahkan trauma. Taehyung mengumpat berkali-kali sampai mulutnya terasa kering.

Mereka jatuh dari langit, dan tercebur ke dalam Sungai Han. Pemuda itu berlari di atas air sembari membawa Taehyung yang kepalanya terus tercebur dalam sungai. Rasanya Taehyung akan mati sialan! Taehyung menutup matanya pasrah.

oooOOOooo

Pemuda itu menggeret Taehyung ke tanah lapang dan membuat Taehyung terbatuk karena meminum banyak air.

"H-hei kau, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung antara hidup dan mati.

"Teleportasi"

"Teleportasi?"

"Ya, seperti suara. Aku juga bisa berteleportasi ke tempat yang kuinginkan. Meskipun aku tidak bisa menentukan posisi mendaratku. Berkat kemampuan ini.. entah berapa kali aku masuk ke rumah sakit" ucapnya begitu miris.

Taehyung melihatnya dongkol, 'jangan curhat soal kemampuanmu itu!'.

"Dan juga, kenapa kau mengejarku sampai ke sini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena kami ingin kau pindah ke sekolah kami" itu bukan suara pemuda itu, ini suara pemuda brengsek yang sialnya lucu tadi. Si Jungkook.

"Pindah?!" Taehyung berujar syok. Ia segera bangun dari tidur sekaratnya.

"Benar. Di dunia ini banyak sekali orang yang memiliki kemampuan unik. Tapi kemampuan itu dapat dianggap sebagai sebuah penyakit yang diderita anak muda dan akan hilang ditelan waktu. Sampai saat itu, pindahlah ke sekolah Gangnam Art School. Tempat kami berada, hyung" jelas Jungkook dengan menyorot kamera nya ke wajah Taehyung.

"Huh?!"

"Aku sudah mendapat izin untuk keperluan kepindahanmu hyung"

"Ceritamu itu.."

"Benar. Tapi, hanya dilihat saja kau bisa jadi terkenal hyung" Jungkook berjongkok di hadapan Taehyung, ia memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Apa jadi orang pintar itu perlu, tapi kau harus melakukan kecurangan? Aku masih bingung. Ah, tapi berkat hyung, aku bisa menangkap basah kalau hyung sedang mengincar seorang gadis"

"SIALAN!" Taehyung berujar marah. Ia segera bangkit dan tak segan-segan akan menghajar Jungkook sekalipun Jungkook adalah pemuda yang manis.

Taehyung berusaha mengambil kamera Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menghilang dari hadapan Taehyung. Taehyung hampir saja terjatuh, matanya membulat. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, tak mendapati Jungkook dimanapun.

Tiba-tiba saja, pipi kiri Taehyung tertonjok, diikuti pipi kanan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung hampir terjatuh. Sepertinya, itu belum selesai. Perut Taehyung serasa di tendang dengan keras dan dagu Taehyung seperti hampir lepas karena terkena bogeman dari entah siapa.

Taehyung jatuh ke tanah dengan luka dimana-mana, didepannya, ia melihat Jungkook yang tersenyum lucu.

"Tidak ada patah tulang kok hyung. Retak? Kemungkinan pemulihan tiga bulan".

"Apaan tadi.. kau bisa menghilang?" mengabaikan penjelasan Jungkook, Taehyung justru bertanya.

"Itulah kemampuannya" jawab pemuda agak cebol di sebelah Jungkook.

"Jangan-jangan.. Kemampuan untuk menjadi tidak terlihat" gumam Taehyung.

"Tidak. Bagiku, itu hanya terlihat seperti Kookie yang sedang memukulmu. Oh ya, jangan lupakan. Jungkook atlet taekwondo sabuk hitam" jawab pemuda itu santai.

"M-mustahil.. Hanya aku saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya?!"

"Benar. Kemampuannya adalah tidak terlihat oleh targetnya. Untuk orang lain, bisa melihatnya dengan normal"

'Lagi-lagi kemampuan yang merepotkan!' ringis Taehyung.

"Dan juga, kau akan masuk OSIS bersama kami. Kemampuanmu itu sangat berguna hyung. Jadi bergabunglah bersama kami"

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Ck, tentu saja untuk menghindari penyalahgunaan kekuatan seperti dirimu. Karena itulah kita terlahir" jawab Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Jungkook. Pemuda manis yang entah darimana tiba-tiba menemuinya dan memaksanya pindah. Bagaimana bisa?

.  
.

 **TO BE CONTINUE -**

* * *

Saya usahain semua ff di update setelah UTS, kira-kira bulan Oktober wkwkwk. At last, review? jujur ini anime nya lucu, tapi kalau saya yang bikin versi ff nya jadi aneh -_- delete soon kalau memang tidak ada peminatnya wkwk


End file.
